


Safehouse 1.5

by Newagenewbarricade



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: (very brief I promise), Character Study, Kinda?, M/M, Panic Attack, but there is also more of a focus on what's going on in Adam's head, most of this is sort of a transcription, safehouse part 1, vomiting mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 15:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newagenewbarricade/pseuds/Newagenewbarricade
Summary: A lot of things were going through Adam's head when Damien burst into the safehouse.  He couldn't even be sure how many of them were actually his own thoughts.





	Safehouse 1.5

        “Let’s call Annabelle, maybe she can help us-” Adam started when the door swung open and Damien sauntered into the room.  
        “Ooh, goody, the whole gang is here.” He said, rubbing his hands together. Adam hadn’t seen Damien in awhile but somehow he managed to look even more like a mixture between an asshole from reddit and a supervillain all at once.  
        Mark took a small step forward, his hand hovering in front of him, “Damien” He began,  
        All humor left Damien’s face as he stared Mark down,

        “Nooope- nobody move an inch, capisce? No one say a word.” He emphasized every word in the final sentence his eyes jumping from person to person before returning to Mark. Adam felt Caleb take his hand in his own. Adam tried to distract himself by thinking that now after all the times he had helped ground Caleb now Caleb was grounding him.

        Mark grimaced, “That’s not how this works anymore-” he was visibly struggling against Damien’s will.  
Damien’s mouth smirked but his eyes were filled with frustration,

        “Stop fighting me on this, Mark. I’ve been doing this longer than you. I _will_ win.”

        Joan clenched her fists and spoke through gritted teeth,

        “Damien, just leave. We can’t do anything for you”

        Damien cut her off,

        “Oh, that’s where you’re wrong. You, emo kid”Adam felt Damien’s eyes and his will focusing on him. “you’re coming with me.”

        Adam felt his fear subsiding as he stood up which just made him want to be _more_ afraid. Caleb tightened his grip on Adam’s hand.  
        “No way.” Caleb said his gaze shifting between Adam and Damien.

Damien looked almost impressed but his voice dripped with mockery,

        “Oh, looks like someone’s grown up a little bit since I last saw him.”

        Chloe lifted her head from the couch, holding her hand to the back of her head,

        “Damien, just go away.”

  
Damien actually looked surprised when he heard Chloe’s voice,

        “Jeeze, how’d you get here before me?” He winked at Frank, “That soldier of yours sure is fast, isn’t he.”

        Frank’s lip twitched in anger, “You’re lucky you’re still breathing after what you did to her.”

        Damien rolled his eyes,

        “Oh, please she’s fine. Boy, there sure is a lot of macho energy in this room right now, isn’t there? And yet, look at you all, just standing there, totally in my control.” His smile made Adam feel queasy.

        Chloe sat up, glaring at Damien,

        “Not all of us.”

        Damien actually let out a laugh at the sight of her,

        “What’re you gonna do? Hit me with a lamp? We did that one already, sweetheart, let’s move on.” He waved her off.

        Chloe stood up her legs wavering, “I-” 

        Damien winked at Chloe, “Oh, not too strong on your feet there, huh? I’ve heard concussions can be bad for balance, you should take it easy.” he motioned to the couch.

        Mark looked tired, as if this was an argument he and Damien had had so many times before,

        “Damien, just get out of here.” 

        Damien looked like a wolf in a room full of sheep,

        “Not without the kid.”

        Adam felt his lips moving before he even realized he was speaking, “Okay.” He took a step closer to Damien, his hand slipping out of Caleb’s.   
        Caleb grabbed Adam’s hand with both of his,

        “No, Adam. _Fight it_.” He looked up at Damien,“What do you want with him?”

        Damien motioned to Adam,

        "It seems his viper of a relative can actually feel affection. I have a feeling she’ll be more inclined to give me what I want if I’ve got her favorite nephew over the coals."   
Adam vaguely heard the others talking but the words weren’t actually making it to his ears, not until Damien spoke again that is.  
        “Anyway, I need some of her magic mushrooms or whatever and why are we even talking about this? Come on, kiddo, let’s get out of here.” He smiled at Adam.  
        Caleb stood up from the couch,

        “No, stop, you’re not taking him anywhere.” His eyes narrowed at Damien.

        Damien no longer looked amused,

        “ _God_ , you sure are a pain. Do you not get how this works? I want stuff and it happens. And you are powerless to stop me.”   
Caleb shook his head,

        “No, let me tell you how this works, Damien. You’ve got a room full of people who are really, really angry at you right now.” Caleb’s face was curled into a snarl. He motioned to the others in the room as he spoke. His fists were shaking at his sides when he finished. Sometimes Adam forgot how much larger than him Caleb was, this was not one of those moments. If he had been anyone but Caleb Adam would’ve been afraid.

        Damien put his hand on the place where a heart would probably be in a normal person and fake pouted,

        “Aw, you trying to hurt my feelings?”

        Caleb shook his head,

        “I know you don’t care about what people think of you, Damien, but this anger it’s- it’s stronger than what you want.”

        Adam remembered when Caleb told him about the fight he got in, what that overwhelming anger had felt like. A similar kind of red that had flooded him at the Sadie Hawkins dance. Adam felt his stomach twist with worry for his boyfriend even more so since Damien had removed his ability to be worried for himself.

  
        Mark turned to Caleb, “Caleb, just stay cool, okay? Damien, you can’t keep us all in line forever, you’re straining it already. Just leave.” 

        Damien nodded exaggeratedly clearly trying to piss off Mark, “I will. But he’s coming with me.” He pointed at Adam.

        Caleb took a step forward, “No way.”

        Damien couldn’t have looked less impressed if he tried,

        “Ooh, look, the big scary boy can move. Whoop-dee-doo.” He waved his pointer fingers in circles to emphasize his point. Adam felt like he couldn’t even breathe standing between the two of them. He knew that logically he _actually_ wanted to go to Caleb but his head, the part of him with Damien’s fingers stuck in it made him want to go with him. He felt his hands shaking and Damien’s breath slithering just above Adam’s head.

        “Get away from Adam.” Caleb said, his face a contortion of rage.

        Damien smiled that slimy smile of his and shook his head like this was all some joke,

        “No can do, kiddo.”

        Adam locked eyes with Caleb, it was all he could do.  
        “Seriously, Damien.” Caleb took a step closer to Damien and Adam. Adam could feel Damien suppressing Adam’s desire to run back over to him.

        Damien put his hands under his chin, like he was looking at a small puppy instead of Adam’s very pissed off boyfriend,

        “Aw, you’re so mad - look at your little face. God, you’re practically shaking. Well, I’d love to stay and watch you furrow your brow some more, but we’ve got an auntie to go visit. Come now, Adam.” He beckoned for Adam to come towards him. Adam felt one of his feet lift off the ground. Chloe’s voice broke through the fog Damien’s words were creating.

        “Adam, don’t listen to him-” She struggled.

        Adam swallowed,

        “I- I can’t-” He felt tears rolling down his cheeks.

  
        “If you do anything to him, I swear-” God Adam could hear Caleb’s voice shaking. Adam tried to look at Caleb, he needed to see him but he couldn’t move unless it was towards Damien.  
        “Aw, don’t worry, big guy, I just need to get his aunt’s attention. I’ll only hurt him a _little_ bit.” Damien said.

        Adam felt Damian’s hand on his shoulder and a wave of nausea rolled over him. He was terrified but he _wanted_ to go with Damien. It all happened so fast, one moment Damien was digging his fingernails into Adam’s shoulder and the next Caleb had shoved Adam out of his way and was beating Damien senseless.

        “You're not gonna touch him!” Adam could hear the tears in Caleb’s voice.

        Adam couldn’t move, he saw pure hatred in Caleb’s eyes and his hands were moving so fast he could barely see the individual punches. He saw the others trying to pull Caleb off of Damien.  Adam reached for Caleb’s hand but reeled back when he saw the blood on his hand. Adam took a few steps back, he felt his own emotions returning to him. He ran off to the nearest bathroom. He knew the last thing Caleb needed was to feel his panic attack on top of everything else. Where Damien had touched his shoulder felt poisoned. Adam ran his hands through his hair, taking deep breaths,

        “Shit shit, fuck it’s. It’s going to be okay.” He tried to fool himself. Caleb had once told him he was too smart to be fooled by anyone, even him. God he wished Caleb was wrong. He looked at himself in the mirror, his face was red and his lips were trembling. Adam held onto the sink with both hands as he tried to stabilize himself. He winced when he saw the bloody handprint he left on the sink. He splashed cold water onto his face, took deep breaths and tried to remember what his therapist had told him to do in moments of panic. He choked out a dry laugh, they hadn’t exactly gone over how to recover from being mentally manipulated by a supervillain and nearly kidnapped. The reality of what had nearly just happened hit Adam square in the chest. He collapsed beside the toilet and lost his stomach. He looked in the mirror once more and saw streaks of red in his hair, he’d forgotten he had blood on his hand. Adam grabbed a towel and screamed into it. The sight of blood was something he’d gotten used to. He tried not to think about the scar on his stomach and the memories associated with it.

        “Adam, get a hold of yourself.” He said.

        He wet the towel and put it on the back of his neck, he closed his eyes. Oh that was a bad idea, he just saw Damien’s snake-like face. He bit his lip and tightened his grip on the towel on the back of his neck. He heard a knock at the door,

        “Adam, is everything alright in there?” It was Joan.

        “Is Caleb alright?” Adam asked, why else would they send someone to get him?

        “Frank is talking to him, why don’t you come out.”

        “I” Adam took a few more deep breaths and tossed the towel aside, “I’ll be right out.”

**Author's Note:**

> one day I will figure out how to fucking indent on AO3 anyway TBS is my special interest rn so if u wanna talk to me feeel freeeee im on tumblr @alinnsurana feedback always welcome! I might do a sequel to this from Caleb's POV if that sounds like something anyone else might be interested.


End file.
